


As Luck Would Have It

by bioloyg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, just a bit, little bit of college angst, sterek, stiles works in a library, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioloyg/pseuds/bioloyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: This had been a very bad week and you just grabbed the last box of my favorite comfort food at the supermarket.</p><p>Stiles really loves samoas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Luck Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know tbh. This just kind of happened and I really like the prompt.  
> Enjoyyyyy<3

College was **stressful**. Stiles was so tired of class right now. Like, truly tired. He felt it all the way down to his bones. Organic Chemistry was _hard_. Genetics was _boring_. Labs were a _chore._ All of it, he hated all of it.

On top of all of that, he couldn’t even sleep. He had spent his whole day catching up on some homework, even read ahead for Organic, not that it would help, and yet he couldn’t sleep. It was ridiculous. That’s what it was. How could someone spend at least seven hours on schoolwork alone and not even be able to sleep?

“Probably aliens,” Stiles muttered to himself.

He rolled over and shoved his head into his pillow before letting out an exaggerated sigh. It was nights like this that only one thing could calm him. _Samoas_. They were one of his guilty pleasures. He always felt like he was cheating on his peanut butter cups when he ate them, and they usually only came around during girl scout season so they were a bit of a rarity. However, Stiles was desperate enough to settle for the _Keebler_ fakes. He was having a _really_ bad week, all right?

Stiles weighed the pros and cons of rolling out of bed to even consider hunting for them. There was only one grocery store in town that had them and even still it was a bit of a gamble. Whatever, he was desperate.

Stiles begrudgingly slid from his bed, too lazy to sit up and step off it. He picked himself up from where he had fallen onto the floor and took stock of what he had on. Briefs? Check. Sweat pants? Check. Shirt? No, no. He needed one of those. He rummaged through one of the drawers in his apartment and pulled out an old Beacon Hills PD shirt that used to belong to his dad. It was a faded navy blue and very soft from the years of washing and general wear and tear. Just what he needed right now.

Grabbing his keys, he slipped through the front door and locked it behind him. He fumbled with his phone to light the way through the parking lot and dug his keys into the paint of his jeep at least once. The sheriff wouldn’t approve of him driving this late, especially while he was mildly sleep deprived.

Despite the earlier slip-up with his keys the drive over was smooth. He made it to the empty parking lot, save a few cars – probably employees, and placed the jeep in park. He prayed silently that luck would be in his favor and the _Samoas_ would be here.

~

Stiles wandered the aisles looking for the cookies; the layout had been recently changed. He cursed the owner’s creative spark and finally found the aisle he needed. Only one other person was in the store and it would seem he had found them. Stiles ignored them in pursuit of his beloved comfort food - right until a hand met the same package of cookies he was going for. The **last** package of the cookies he was looking for.

He looked up only to be met with dark furrowed eyebrows and pale green eyes. Or were they blue? Man, did that guy have some chiseled cheekbones too. And stubble that was done just right. Oh man he - didn’t matter. Did not matter. Stiles snapped back into reality. The owner of those gorgeous eyes had his favorite box of cookies.

“Look, I know we reached for these at the same time but-“ Stiles began.

“Actually I had my hand on them first.”

He was taken aback by the abrupt forcefulness of the statement. He ran his tongue over his teeth and let out a rough laugh. “Funny, it looked like we grabbed them at the same time.”

The man tugged and Stiles’ grip hardened. He didn’t think the eyebrows could get any further from their original resting place but he would have been wrong. “Let go.” Was the guy – growling at him?

Stiles wriggled petulantly in place, “Listen, I’ve had a really bad week, dude. This is the only thing that can make it better. I mean that. I really do. This is it for me.”

“Don’t call me dude.” Eyebrows McAsshole pulled the cookies towards himself again but Stiles still had a firm grip.

“Really? Out of all that I said that’s what you focused on.” Eyebrows’ face was doing funny things now. He’d gone from mildly murderous to down right serial killer-esque. Stiles’ hands were starting to get sweaty just thinking about how much bigger the guy was built.

Eyebrows yanked the cookies from Stiles’ hands, made easier by said sweatiness, and smiled. He fucking _smiled._ Stiles’ jaw dropped and he rushed to step in front of the guy. He put his hands up when the murder glare came back and said, “Okay look. I will give you twenty dollars just to let me _buy_ those. So, I’m telling you I’m willing to pay for those twice. Do you see what I’m getting at here? I really just want those cookies. Please.”

McAsshole was nonplussed. “Not interested.” He brushed past Stiles with little regard for his shoulder.

Stiles stumbled backward and pressed a hand to his shoulder before calling, “Jerk!" 

~

His week didn’t get any better. Apparently lady luck was on vacation. First, the cookies happened. Then his jeep decided to crap out on him so he had to pay $200 to have it looked at. _And_ one of the workers at the library decided to call out for the week, so Stiles was left picking up their shifts. Their **night** shifts.

He meandered around the back of the library, partly to keep himself awake and partly to restock. A bell rang at the forefront and Stiles called out, “I’ll be right with you.”

He dusted his hands off on his jeans and walked up. Whoever it was did _not_ look like they belonged in a library. They had a leather jacket on and really broad shoulders. Really nice broad shoulders, actually. Not that that was an indicator of whether or not someone read. If they looked like that from the back Stiles could only assume that they looked great from the front though.

He rounded the bend of the desk and was greeted by – “Eyebrows?” He hissed out.

Eyebrows raised his eyebrows, “Excuse me?”

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, “You’re the asshole who took my cookies the other day.”

Recollection dawned on the man across from him and his posture morphed into something more defensive. “You’re the kid who offered me twenty dollars for some stupid cookies.”

Stiles scoffed, “Kid? Stupid cookies? _I’m sorry_ can I help you or are you just here to piss me off?” He turned around and muttered under his breath, “I am _twenty-one_ and they’re not just some _stupid_ cookies.” Eyebrows cleared his throat and when Stiles turned around he looked amused.

“ _What_?” Stiles snapped.

“I’m looking for a book.”

Stiles looked around and held his arms out before saying, “In here? Noooo.”

Ah, and there was the scowl. “A specific book.”

Stiles bit back a laugh before sitting down, “Well lucky for you this is a _library_. We have lots of ‘specific’ books.” He air quoted and picked up his Organic textbook and flipped to the page he had left off on before walking around to wake himself up.

Eyebrows clenched his jaw. “I was wondering where I might find the non-fiction section.”

He placed a finger on the line he was reading before saying, “Well over there,“ He pointed to an area at his right, “is the self-help section. In that section you’ll find a book called _How to Locate Books in a Library for Dummies_.” Stiles smiled sweetly and went back to his reading. When he looked up Eyebrows was gone and he sighed gratefully.

A few more minutes after that and the bell on the front door rang. Stiles looked up just in time to see the tail end of a leather coat disappearing from view.

He frowned and mumbled, “Goodbyyyye Eyebrows.”

~

More sleepless nights plagued Stiles. His grades seemed to be doing fine, except for that one quiz in OChem, but his sleep schedule had been fucked into hell. He had been tossing and turning in bed for hours before he sat up, “Fuck it. Fuck this. Fuck that.” He whipped the covers back and pulled on a shirt that had been carelessly thrown onto the floor before grabbing some slippers and running to the store. He wasn’t even in the mood for those dumb _Samoas_. Wasn’t even gonna get his hopes up.

He walked into the store and made a beeline for the cereal aisle. He was on his tiptoes, just about to grab a box of _Reese’s Puffs,_ when someone reached over him and grabbed it too. He turned around with the box in hand and groaned, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Eyebrows scowled down at him, sleepy and sans the leather jacket this time. He looked like he’d been up all night too.

Stiles was not about to let him have his box of cereal. He didn’t even care that there were more up there. This guy didn’t know when to quit. He reached _over_ him to grab the same box. Come on.

He sneered at him and ripped the cereal away before saying, “Get your own damn box.” Eyebrows looked stunned and his mouth was open but Stiles hurriedly walked to the checkout, not wanting to have another conversation with the guy.

When he got home he slumped into the couch with his bowl of cereal and fell asleep two bites into it.

~

Stiles was helping a customer checkout when someone came into his periphery. He kindly finished up and placed a book into the return bin. When he looked up he was met with a very familiar set of blue-green eyes. He sighed, not in the mood, and put on his best shit-eating grin.

“How can I help you good sir?”

His faux cheeriness seemed to startle Eyebrows. “Uh, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

Unable to keep his smile up it started to fade into something more relaxed. “Like what?” He folded his hands together and set them primly on the desk in front of him before looking up again.

“Well, yesterday I tried to help this guy at the store with his box of cereal and he got very upset with me. I was wondering if you had anything on how to interact with grouchy college students.”

Stiles’ cheeks brightened. He looked down at his hands and licked his lips then cleared his throat. “I think you’re in the wrong place.”

Eyebrows narrowed his eyes but he looked somewhat apologetic. “You’re still upset.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Actually, I’m just _peachy_. And besides, I’m just a kid. If I was upset, and that’s a big _if_ , I could theoretically go home to my parents and sort it out. Or, y’know, my _friends_.”

Eyebrows opened his mouth but was interrupted by Lydia calling for help from across the library. Stiles turned back to McAsshole and gave him a smarmy smile before slapping his hands on his desk mate’s shoulders. “Duty calls. I’m sure Greenberg over here can help you with any questions about _real_ books.” He patted his shoulders and walked away from the desk. 

~

“Sounds like you were a little harsh,” Scott hummed from over the line. He was giving a dog a checkup and must’ve had the work phone balanced in between his shoulder and ear because Stiles could hear the moment Scott strayed too far and got pulled back.

Stiles chewed the inside of his cheek lightly. “ ** _I_** was harsh? He stole my cookies! And then he called them _stupid_.”

He heard his best friend sigh over the line. “Well, it sounded like he was trying to apologize the other day and you blew him off.”

“Ugh, Scott. He was practically making fun of me for snapping at him.”

“He did try to get the box for you.”

Stiles stared at his phone with wide eyes and stuttered out, “Whose side are you on?”

Scott chuckled on the other end. “Yours. Always yours. But, you said he was attractive right?”

“Yeah, and?”

His best friend was silent for a moment before he continued with, “So, give him a chance if he comes back in and tries to apologize. At least hear him out. He might be interested.”

Stiles picked at his sweater. “I hate it when you make sense.”

~

“Kinda far from the cookie aisle.”

Stiles only knew one voice like that. Deep but not enough to match its rugged exterior. He turned with narrowed eyes and a frown. “I’m starting to think you’re following me.”

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing.”

He stopped walking. “Why would I be following _you_?”

Eyebrows feigned hurt, “Still upset.”

“One tends to be mildly peeved until they receive an apology.” He resumed his pace down the aisle in search of the right kind of pasta.

“Someone owes you an apology?”

He clenched his fingers around the basket handle and his steps faltered again. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Eyebrows seemed to think this over while staring intently at Stiles. “What are you making?”

Stiles opened his mouth but he was beyond words at the moment. He couldn’t figure out this guy’s game. It was almost worth his time. Almost. “Alfredo.”

The man beside him nodded, falling in step. “From scratch?”

“Is there any other way?”

Eyebrows smirked, “I’m sure there are plenty.”

He rolled his eyes, “None that taste as good.”

“Fair enough.”

Stiles paused in the aisle and rested his arm on the basket, “What are you doing?”

Eyebrows kept walking, albeit measured and not at all hurried. He turned over his shoulder and said, “Grocery shopping,” and continued until he was out of the aisle.

Stiles rubbed his thumb and forefinger over his eyes and went on about his business as though nothing had happened. Maybe it hadn’t.

~ 

His sleep schedule calmed a bit over the next week. He was still stressed out but he had definitely found some balance. Granted, he was still falling asleep at around 3:00 a.m. every night but it was progress.

The front bell chimed from all the way across the library and Stiles turned his head over his shoulder. He sighed and placed the last book in his hands on the shelf before climbing down his ladder and brushing the dust off his hands. The bell chimed again and he wondered why there were suddenly two people in the library this late.

“Probably procrastinated.” He knew all about that.

When he made it to the front desk no one was there. But, there was something on the front desk. Cookies.

Stiles plopped down into his seat and looked at the package of cookies, more importantly, the package of _Samoas_. He took in a shaky breath and looked around before settling on a note that rested on top. It looked like it was written on a sticky note from his workspace. Scratch that. It was.

_Sorry about stealing the last box. – D.H._

He spun around in his chair to find Eyebrows – er – D.H. and found no one. Seemed he had left as soon as he had arrived.

Stiles played with the note for the rest of his shift.

~

Days later and Stiles was standing in line on campus waiting for his drink. The line had been pretty slow going but that was his fault for waiting until coffee rush hour. He placed an order for one grande hot chocolate, one pump of hazelnut with caramel drizzle, and waited at the end.

He stepped forward as they called his drink order, moments later and someone else had called his name in question, “Stiles?”

There were those ocean eyes again. Stiles let out a long breath. This was starting to get ridiculous. “Uh, yeah. That’s my name. You probably could’ve just asked for it instead of waiting until I came to a coffee shop.”

The mysterious D.H. raised an eyebrow. “Not following you and somehow I felt like that question wouldn’t be well received.”

He bit his lip and laughed to himself. “Fair enough.”

“Tall no water chai latte for Derek!” The man stepped away from their not so conversation for the drink and came back.

Stiles smiled into the lid of his cup, “D is for Derek.”

Derek searched his face and nodded before taking a sip. “You got my note.”

“I did. Kind of interesting actually. It didn’t take me that long to get to the front desk but by the time I was there you were nowhere to be found.”

The man ran his thumb across the lip of the lid, “I didn’t want you to tell me I was in the wrong place again.”

He tilted his head and sighed, “Well, it was nice to see you again. _Derek_.” He wielded the name as if it were a weapon and turned towards the door.

Seconds later a presence was at his side. It spoke. “Mind if I walk with you?”

He didn’t look over, didn’t have to. “If you think the direction I’m going is useful to you, sure.”

They were silent for a few beats before Derek spoke up again. “I was buying them for my sister.”

“Huh?” He looked over at the man. His nose was pink from the slight chill.

“The cookies. I was buying them for my sister. She was having a bad night.”

He laughed, a little more on the bitter end, “Weren’t we all.”

Derek stopped, “I’m not good at apologies.”

Stiles smirked into his cup as he took a sip, “Hmm.”

“She was upset about her ex and I was upset and it transferred.”

He kept walking, just slow enough for the man to get the hint and follow. “You don’t have to explain.”

“I feel like I do.”

Stiles twisted the sleeve on his drink and sighed, “And why is that?”

“Because I wanted to ask you out for coffee.”

Stiles halted. He stared down and away to hide his blush for a moment before answering, “I already have hot chocolate.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Some other time, obviously.”

“Aren’t I a little young for you?”

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say because Derek’s eyebrows were _way_ up there. “How old do you think I am, exactly?”

He countered with, “How old do you think _I_ am? You’re the one who called me a kid.”

Derek groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m twenty-five.”

Stiles shrugged, “The beard adds a few years. I guessed 28.”

The man narrowed his eyes, “And you are?”

“Guess.”

A sigh. “Why?”

He responded with a devilish grin and, “If you guess right I’ll get coffee with you.”

“Why not just get coffee with me if you want to?” Derek asked frowning.

“Maybe my feelings are still a little hurt.”

The looks he was eliciting from Derek were priceless. After a few moments he guessed, “Twenty.”

“Oh, so _close._ ” Stiles crooned into the sky.

Derek huffed and downed the rest of his drink. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-one.”

Stiles searched his walking partner’s face and paused outside the building for his next class. They watched each other for a moment before Stiles made a decision. He pulled a pen from his pocket and handed Derek his cup. Funny enough the man took it and didn’t even put up a fight when Stiles took his.

“What are you doing?”

He held up a finger and wrote on the cup, “Since you lost, you don’t get to take me out for coffee.”

“Thanks for reminding me.”

“BUT,” He continued over him, “You do get to take me out for dinner.” He shoved the pen back in his jacket pocket and swapped cups. “Text me so I can have your number.” With that he walked into the building, smiling to himself.

 _Nice one Stilinski. You managed to pull it off without making a complete fool of yourself._ He sat down at his desk near the center row and his phone buzzed moments later.

_555-0129: Someone left me this number on a coffee cup._

Stiles saved the number in his phone and replied.

**_SS: What do you think about that?_ **

_Eyebrows: I think I’m relieved._

**_SS: Relieved?_ **

_Eyebrows: I was worried I’d have to buy them more cookies before they talked to me._

**_SS: I wouldn’t stop that practice. I enjoy those very much._ **

_Eyebrows: How do dinner and a movie sound instead?_

**_SS: Sounds like you like me._ **

_Eyebrows: And if I do?_

**_SS: Pick me up at 7 Saturday and let me pick the movie._ **

_Eyebrows: Fair enough._

**Author's Note:**

> Also I promise Stiles doesn't go to the grocery store every night. It's sporadically over the course of a few weeks.
> 
> Edit: if you're interested in something that is similarly cute and fluffy but a little longer you should read my other story "Vappy Halentines" :)


End file.
